MY APPA
by CBHS-KHS
Summary: Sehun hanya ingin bermain bersama appa!(KAIHUN)


Tittle:my appa

Cast(s):kim sehun(oh sehun)

Kim jongin(kai)

Rated :M

Summary:sehun hanya ingin bermain bersama appa

Terlihat seorang namja kecil sedang duduk di halte dekat sekolahnya,ia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang,

"huhhh kenapa appa lama sekali?"gumam namja kecil tersebut

Ia pun menunggu sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang merah karena menahan dingin,hingga hampir 10 menit ada sebuah mobil berhitam berhenti di depan halte tersebut dan keluarlah seorang namja mengenakan setelan jas menghampiri namja kecil tersebut.

"hunnie maafkan appa karna telat menjemputmu,tadi appa ada urusan mendadak,jadi appa telat"ucap namja tersebut sambil menundukan kepala melihat namja kecil yang di panggil hunnie..

Namja kecil itu pun mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat namja yang ternyata adalah appanya

"appa lama thekali,hunnie-kan jadi kedinginan menunggu appa"ucap sehun sambil mempautkan bibir mungilnya

"baiklah appakan sudah minta maaf"namun sehun tak menghiraukan ucapan namja tersebut dan tetap mempautkan bibirnya..

"jadi hunnie marah dengan appa,baiklah appa akan kembali ke kantor dan tidak akan bermain dengan hunnie karna hunnie sedang marah"ucap namja ersebut sambil melirik sehun yang mulai merubah ekspresinya

"lalu jika hunnie tidak marah lagi apakah appa akan bermain bersama hunnie?"tanya sehun dan di balas anggukan oleh namja tersebut

"baiklah hunnie memaafkan appa tapi appa harus bermain sampai malam,yakso?"ucap sehun sambil mengancungkan jari kelingkingnya dan dibalas senyum kecil oleh jongin

"yakso,kita akan bermain sampai malam"ucap jongin sambil menyeringai tipis

Mereka pun bergandengan menuju mobil dan mobi teersebut segera melaju ke arah sebuah apartemen di daerah gangnam-gu.

SKIPPPPP

Saat mereka sampai jongin pun langsung menggendong sehun menuju kamarnya dan langsung mendudukkan sehun di atas kasurnya

"appa ayo kita main"ucap sehun manja sambil menggoyangkan tangan jongin

"iya,tapi hunnie harus menuruti perintah appa arraso!"ucap jongin sambil iberjongkok di hadapan pun menganggukan kepalangnya dengan semangat

"baiklah sekarang buka seluru baju hunnie!"

"kenapa haruth buka baju appa?kan kita akan bermain!"

"kita akan bermain hunnie tapi peraturannya harus buka baju"sehun pun langsung menurut dan membuka semua bajunya hingga ia sudah naked pun melihatnya sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya

'SHIT kenapa tubuhnya mulus sekali?'jongin mulai merasakan celananya menyempit

"thudah appa,lalu apa yang kita lakukan"tanya sehun memiringkan kepalanya

Jongin pun langsung membuka seluruh bajunya hingga ia sama nakednya dengan sehun

"kenapa appa membuka celana appa?"

Sehun pun langsung menundukan kepalanya saat ia melihat kejantanan appanya yang sudah tegang,terlihat semburat merah di pipi sehun karena baru pertama kali ia melihat kenjantanan appanya.

"sehunna"kai pun langsung mengangkat dagu sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tepatnya ia berusaha menyatukan bibirnya engan bibir mungil milik sehun.

Perlahan ia pun melumat bibir sehun yang manis dan berusaha menerobos bibir mungil menurutinya untuk membuka mulutnya,lantas jongin langsung melesakkan lidahnya dan mencuri semua rasa manis yang terdapat di dalam goa tersebut.

Tapi dengan sangat terpaksa jongin melepaskan panggutan tersebut ketika tangan mungil sehun mendorong dadanya agar malaikatnya mulai ke habisan oksigen...

Hah.. ..deru napas mereka muka sehun yang sudah merah padam dengan lelehan slavina yang tertinggal di sekitar bibirnya entah milik siapa.

"eunghhh"terdengar lengkuhan sehun saat Jongin memindahkan kepalanya ke ceruk lehernya menghisap leher tersebut lalu menjilatnya dan menimbulkan bercak berwarna unggu,tak hanya itu tangan nakal jongin merambat ke arah dada sehun dan mencari tonjolankecil kemerahania pun mencubit pean dan hasilnya sehun mendesah dan membuat sesuatu yang di selangkangan jongin menegang.

maka dari itu,jongin langsung meraup nipple ke merahan itu secra yang bebas sedang memanjakan junior sehun yang sudah menegang.

"eunghhh~~~appa~"

"ne hunnie?"

"i-itu apa ap-appa,kenapa enak sekali~~"

"hunnie suka?"

"nehh~~ appa~~~"rengek sehun dengan di sertai desahan

Jongin yang memang tidak sabar langsung meraup junior kuat yang membuat sehun menggeliat nikmat...

"ahhhh~appa~jongin mengembangkan seringainya saat sehun mendesah kencang

"ahh appa awath hunnie ingin pipith,appa~akhhh"napasnya memburu,dadanya nai turun,sungguh baru pertama kali sehun merasakan kenikmatan seperti jongin langsung menelan semua cairan orgasme sehun dan menelannya'manis'ituah yang jongin rasakan.

Kemudian jongin mendudukan sehun di langsung melahap bibir menekan tengkuk anaknya dengan kuat melumat bibir itu yang tidak mengerti hanya menikmati perlakuan appanya

"ehmmmm"sehun mendesah saat tangan jongin memainkan nipplenya berulang-ulang

Jongin melepas ciumannya dan menatap wajah sehun yang saja bibir dan mata yang sayu...

"apakah hunnie mau lolipop?"mata sehun berbinar saat mendengar tawaran jongin .dan ia mengangguk semangat

"ne appa hunnie mau"jongin kembali mendudukan sehun di atas mengarahkan junior besarnya ke mulut sehun.

"ini lolipopmu kau mengemutnya dengan benar nanti akan keluar susu dari sini"

"jeongmal?"

"nehh~ayo hunnie hisap lolipopmu"sehun pun menggenggam junior jongin dengan kedua tangannya mulai menjilati junior jongin dan ia pun memasukkan kejantanan sang appa kedalam mulutnya.

"ehhmmm,teruss hunna"jongin merasakan nikmat saat sehun mengemut sehun menggesekan gigi susunya pada junior jongin,hal itu terasa lebih nikmat berkali-kali lipat bagi jongin.

"percepathh hunna~kau akan mendapatkan susu mu sebentar lagihh"sehun semakin mempercepat kulumannya pada junior merasakan perutnya mengejang

"akhhhhh~~"

CROT

"uuhuuukh"sehun langsung tersedang sperma milik ingin memuntahkannya tapi jongin langsung meraup bibirnya dan menyuruh sehun untuk menelannya.

"eunghh appa kenapa lathanya agak aneh"jongin hanya tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan sehun

Sekarang jongin sudak tidak sabar lagi untuk memasuki pun membaringkan sehun dan melebarkan langsung menjilat hole sempit sehun untuk melakukan penetrasi. "hunnie ini akan terasa sakit,tapi sakitnya lama-lama akan hilang"

"ne appa"sehun menanggukan kepalanya. jongin mengocok kejantanannya sebentar dan mengarahkannya ke hole sempit milik sehun.

"akhhh appaaa"jongin mencium bibir sehun untuk mengalihkan rasa sehun sudah agak tenang jongin sudah mengambil ancang-ancang dan melasakkan seluruh juniornya kedalam hole sehun

"AKKKHHHH APPA"dalam sekali hentakan junior itu sudah memenuhi hole merasa menyesal saat mendengar jeritan pun mengelus surai sehun untuk dirasa sehun sudah agak tenang,jongin langsung mengerakkan juniornya.

"akhhh hunnie"

"akhh appa teruth di thituhhh appa anghh"sehun mengelinjang nikmat saat jongin menumbuk g-spot semakin menumbuk titik itu berulang-ulang membuat sehun menjerit kenikmatan.

"ahhhh appa hunnie ingin pipith lagiihh appahh"

"beersamahh baby"

Jongin terus bergerak brutal ,tangannya yang menganggur bergerak mengocok junior sehun yang tegang.

"akkh appaaahhh"

"hunnieeeehhh"

Crottt

jongin mendesah nikmat saat menyemburkan spermanya di dalam hole perutnya kembung karena jongin menyemburkan banyak melepas penisnya dari hole sehun dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah sehun.

"appa kita tadi bermain apa?"tanya sehun sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada jongin.

"kita tadi bermain kuda-kudaan hunnie,apa hunnie suka?"ucap jongin sambil melingkarkan tangannnya di pinggang sehun

"neee appa,appa kalo hunnie mau main lagi boleh tidak?"

"tentu,tapi hunnie tidak boleh bilang pada siapa-siapa dan hunnie hanya bermain ini dengan "

"ne~ "

"nado~"jongin mencium kening sehun dan mereka terlelap berdua...

 **END**


End file.
